The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof capable of reducing the appearance of a texture in a liquid crystal layer.
A typical display apparatus includes a first substrate having a plurality of pixel electrodes corresponding to a plurality of pixels, a second substrate on which a common electrode is formed, the second substrate facing the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first substrate and the second substrate. In the liquid crystal layer, orientations of liquid crystal molecules are changed by an electric field formed by a data voltage applied to the pixel electrodes and a common voltage applied to the common electrode. Light transmittance is adjusted according to the arrangements of the liquid crystal molecules and thus, an image is displayed.
Liquid crystal displays have poor viewing angle performance as compared to other types of displays. When the side visibility is comparable to the front visibility, the viewing angle performance may be improved. In order to improve the viewing angle performance, driving methods, such as a Patterned Vertical Alignment (PVA) mode, a Multi-domain Vertical Alignment (MVA) mode, a Super-Patterned Vertical Alignment (S-PVA) mode, and the like have been developed.
Each pixel in an S-PVA mode display apparatus includes a first pixel electrode receiving a high voltage and a second pixel electrode receiving a low voltage. Since the first and second pixel electrodes are spaced apart from each other, the orientation of liquid crystal molecules between the first and second pixel electrodes is not determined by the electrodes, and thus the appearance of a texture in the display is generated.